


Short Femslash Fictions

by Sappho82



Category: RWBY, citrus - サブロウタ | citrus - Saburouta
Genre: Angst, August Writing Challenge, Crack, Crack Crossover, Drabbles, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Freezerburn - Freeform, HaruMatsu, Humor, Incorrect Quotes, Prompt Fic, Sexual Humor, Shameless Smut, Yuri Garden Discord
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-05 08:02:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 29
Words: 17,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20485559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sappho82/pseuds/Sappho82
Summary: A collection of one-shots written for a 30-day FanFic Writing Challenge at the Lit Club in the Yuri Garden Discord. 30 days, 30 prompts for the month of August.Each chapter title contains the prompt, pairing, and rating.Features my favorite ships from Citrus and RWBY: Yuzu x Mei, HaruMatsu, Freezerburn, & Monochrome.Most fics are rated Teen, a few are Mature and couple are Explicit (meaning, smut).





	1. Introduction

The following fics were originally written for a 30-day Prompt Writing Challenge at the Lit Club Channel in the Yuri Garden Discord for the month of August 2019.

We agreed on 30 prompts, scrambled the list, and then posted the fic we wrote for the day's prompt on the Discord channel. Writing fanfic for 30 days straight was pretty intense, but because of the amazing fanfic authors who did the challenge with me, it was a great experience. My fanfic crew (p[unklobster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/punklobster/pseuds/punklobster), [d_wolpertinger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/d_wolpertinger/works), and [Ja55](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ja55/pseuds/ja55/works)) completed all 30 days with me (y'all are the BEST). Check out their submissions in the [collection](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/30DayPromptWritingChallengeYuriGardenLitClubAugust2019)!

Each fic is listed with the prompt, fandom, ship, rating, and smut warnings.

**punklobster** drew this based on my "[Potato" prompt](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20485559/chapters/48611834). She is the most awesome! (she goes by [smxmuffinpeddling](https://smxmuffinpeddling.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr and [beebohungry](https://www.deviantart.com/beebohungry) on Deviantart) 


	2. While You're Dressed Like That (Yuzu/Mei; Teen)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "If you think I'm going to talk to you while you're dressed like that, you're wrong"

"Mei?"

"What is it, Yuzu?"

"Turn around, please?"

With a long-suffering sigh, Mei turned her spinny chair away from desk to face her stepsister, and she immediately choked on air.

Yuzu was standing in the middle of their bedroom in a black lingerie set, the kind Mei had only seen in underwear catalogues.

The blonde was wearing a lace corset – an honest to god corset – with a sweetheart neckline that was a little too low to fully cover the goods, with boning along the sides that accentuated the curve of her waist and the flare of her hips. Garter belts attached the sheer thigh high stockings to the bottom of the corset, framing the inverted triangle of her G-string panties.

Yuzu tried hard not to fidget as Mei simply stared at her, mouth parted. _I think I broke her._

Finally Mei's brain rebooted. "What on earth are you wearing?" she croaked.

Yuzu placed a hand on her hip and canted her body to the side, just like she practiced in the mirror. "It's lingerie."

"Okay, but why are you wearing that?"

Yuzu's shoulders slumped infinitesimally. "Matsuri said that if I wore this you wouldn't be mad at me anymore."

"Mizusawa," Mei said under her breath and rolled her eyes. "Why am I not surprised."

Yuzu approached the desk with a hopeful smile on her face. "So you like this? Does this make you want to forgive me?"

Mei crossed her arms and leaned back on her chair. "If you think I'm going to talk to you while you're dressed like that, you're wrong."

Yuzu's eyebrows raised in surprise. Oh so it's gonna be like that huh?

"Guess this is gonna have to come off then."


	3. Hot Spring (Harumi/Matsuri; Teen)

**Yuzu:** Ahhhhhh. The water feels so nice.

**Harumi:** Yeah it does. Going to an onsen for the weekend was a great idea.

**Yuzu:** This is nice, isn't it?

**Mei:** It's very relaxing. I'm sure that 58% of my stress will be reduced by the time we're done here.

**Nene:** Thank you for inviting me! This weekend will fuel my HaruYuzu fanta— my soul. This weekend will fuel my soul.

**Mitsuko**: Nene, you are on odd, odd girl.

**Harumi**: Hey, has anyone seen Matsuri?

**Yuzu**: I mean…she was just here…pretty sure she was sitting over there beside Nene not too long ago.

**Nene**: Oh my gosh, yes she was! Where did she go?

**Harumi**: Fuck! Goddamit Matsuri!

….

**Yuzu**: Okay, let her go, Harumi.

….

**Yuzu**: Harumi, c'mon that's enough.

….

**Yuzu**: You're literally gonna drown her?

**Harumi**: Just…a few more minutes…


	4. Seducing Each Other (Yang/Weiss; Teen)

Weiss didn't want to sound conceited, which is why she would never breathe a word about this to anyone, but she had a sneaking suspicion that Yang liked her.

Liked, _liked_ her.

It was hard to tell at first because Yang was one of the most outgoing, gregarious people she had ever met. She was beautiful, confident, and an incredible fighter. The blonde made friends super easily, and got along with almost everyone. Yang was always talking and laughing with people, making people smile, playing practical jokes, and generally being a social butterfly.

But Weiss was very observant when it came to people's behavior. Not that she was observing Yang extra hard in particular or anything.

It was almost like Yang was hyperaware of _her_. The blonde would be in the middle of a group, regaling them with stories of bar brawls or vanquishing Grimm, but she would always sneak glances at Weiss, to see if she was _looking_. For the most part it was pretty stealthy, but Yang did that regularly enough. Once she clocked snow-white hair in her peripheryl, her eyes would shift away, and then she would go back to her story without missing a beat, but even more vibrant, more animated. Yang would toss her hair with a little more energy if she knew Weiss was looking.

Yang was generous with her affection within her circle of friends, but especially so with Weiss. Her lilac eyes would light up when she smiled at her. When Yang would touch her arm to get her attention or something, her hand would linger a few seconds longer than necessary.

A devious little idea popped into Weiss' head as she watched her blond teammate. Maybe she can do a little "experiment" to see if Yang really liked her or not.

* * *

Yang was trying to suppress a smile.

Weiss' little crush on her was getting more and more obvious with each passing day. The heiress would try to hide it, but Yang could see right through her.

It was kind of adorable, actually. It was so cute to see Weiss try to uphold her image of untouchable Ice Princess, but Yang saw how she melted when she smiled at her. And Yang would smile at Weiss _a lot_, mostly to see the girl's reaction.

Yang also liked to make Weiss blush, which is why when she saw her studying the titles on a bookshelf at the library, she came up behind her and reached for a book over her shoulder. She didn't really need that book, but the title seemed interesting? She also stood right where she was, right behind Weiss, because well, she liked the smell of her hair. She stealthily breathed in the scent of lavender and mint.

Weiss slowly turned in place, and then tilted her head to look up at her, since she was almost a foot taller than the fencer, even in heels. Weiss looked at her with those big blue eyes, her mouth slightly parted.

Yang had her right where she wanted her, like a little arctic fox caught in a trap. She pressed a hand against the shelf beside Weiss' head, leaned down with a sultry smile on her lips, and said, "Hi."

It caught Yang completely by surprise when Weiss snaked a hand up her shoulder and then gripped the back of her neck. The Ice Princess gently pulled her head down till they were eye level, and their lips were close, so close! Yang swallowed, her throat bobbing.

Weiss arched a perfectly shaped brow and purred, "Hi yourself."


	5. Role Play (Yuzu/Mei; Teen)

"Honey, I'm home!" Mei called out into house as soon as she walked in. She removed her heels and then padded into the home, looking for Yuzu.

She glanced at the view of the ocean through glass doors that made up one side of the living room. White frothy waves lapped at the shore, under a bright blue sky. When she was younger, she never would have imagined herself living in a beach house. But here she was, in her 30s, living in her little slice of heaven beside the ocean with the woman she loved.

Speaking of the woman she loved, where was Yuzu? Mei continued in her search for the blonde. She looked in the kitchen, the master bedroom, the small home office, but didn't find her. There was only one place she could be…

Mei walked back out to the living room and pulled open one of the sliding glass doors. She stepped outside to the deck.

True enough, sitting at one of the white Adirondack chairs facing the ocean, was Yuzu. Her hair shone in the bright sun, and the pink on her legs and chest proved that she had been sitting out there all morning.

Mei's heart throbbed in her chest as she gazed at the love of her life. It never ever failed – each time she came home to Yuzu after an absence, she felt a rush of love, happiness, and gratitude.

She was grateful for this angel, in her heaven on earth.

Yuzu looked up from her book and smiled the most beautiful smile the brunette had ever witnessed. "Mei. You're home. I've been waiting for you."

Mei smiled fondly in return. "Work at the academy has been so busy, but I came back as soon as I could get away. But I'm here now, darling."

Yuzu nodded as she placed her book on the side table. She rose and closed the distance between them. After pressing a kiss on Mei's cheek, she said, "Well I'm glad you're here now. Come on, it's time for lunch. I made curry rice that I just need to heat up."

"Oh, Yuzu. What did I do to deserve you? That's my favorite."

Yuzu grinned and kissed her nose. "I know, cutie. That's why I made it."

After they ate their lunch, they got in Mei's red vintage convertible and drove into town to pick up some wine and a few groceries. All the way back to their house they sang along to Belinda Carlisle's "Heaven is a Place on Earth" at the top of their lungs as it played on the radio. When they arrived home, they took a little swim in the ocean, and then spent the rest of the afternoon reading on the deck.

They grilled salmon for dinner and ate it with the wine they bought from earlier.

They retired to their bedroom by 10pm, and Mei made love to Yuzu until they both fell asleep in each other's arms. This was Mei's heaven.

* * *

Mei opened her eyes with a start, then immediately pressed the heel of her hand on her forehead. It was really disorienting when she woke up, but it was getting better. She remembered the first time after she woke up from the simulation, she was messed up for several days after.

She had fallen into a slight depression, but she went back. She had to. She would die otherwise, if she couldn't have Yuzu.

It was a facsimile at best, but she needed it.

Mei slowly removed the IV needle that connected her to the PASIV, or _Portable Automated Somnacin IntraVenous Device_. She pulled off the nodes from her temples and stored them in their little box. She closed the gray suitcase and stored it under the bed.

Checking the date and time on her phone, she was pleased that she didn't go under longer than she meant to. There were a few times last year that she essentially lost a week in real time because she was so caught up with Yuzu. It created a big problem with the board of the academy.

She pulled on a navy blazer and went downstairs to join her husband for dinner.

Udagawa was listening to the radio when she joined him in the dining room. Belinda Carlisle crooning "_They say in heaven loves comes first, we'll make heaven is a place on earth_" hit her like a punch in the gut, and Mei brought a hand to her mouth to quell the sob that wanted to rise from her chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The inspiration for this ficlet came from Inception and San Junipero. The "PASIV" device is from Inception and the beach house and "Heaven is a Place on Earth" is from the Black Mirror episode San Junipero.


	6. Love Advice (Matsuri & Yuzu; Teen)

Yuzu slid into the booth at Denny's, and she looked like a girl who had just been fighting with her girlfriend.

"What's wrong Yuzu?" Harumi asked with concern. "You look like you've had a rough night."

"It's Mei you guys," she groaned. "We had a fight."

"About what?"

Yuzu sighed a long suffering sigh. "I don't know even know, you guys. It was just so dumb that I can't even remember what it was about. But then we just kept getting madder at each other, and I raised my voice, and she stormed out, and now we're not talking to each other."

Harumi patted Yuzu's shoulder. "Awww. There, there."

"Relationships are so hard you guys! Especially when you're dating your stepsister whom you live with and is also your classmate and is also the super strict student council president who was recently engaged to a man who used to be your boss."

Harumi, Matsuri, and Nene could only nod at Yuzu while she described her predicament.

"There's a lot to unpack, you know?" Yuzu shrugged her shoulders weakly. "And I haven't found another person who is in the same situation as us whom I can talk to, you know?"

Matsuri leaned forward in her seat. "Yuzu-chan, it pains me to see you like this. I've witnessed your drama for the good part of two years, but it's time I gave it to you straight."

"Oh- really? You're going to give me love advice?"

Matsuri laced her fingers together and rested them on the table in front of her. "Not just love advice, but some actual life lessons."

"Okay…shoot."

The pink-haired girl raised her thumb. "The most important objective in life is to _fuck bitches get money_."

"Wh-what?" Yuzu's brows raised to her hairline.

Matsuri's index finger joined her thumb. "_My anaconda don't want none unless you got buns, hun_."

"Your…anaconda?" Yuzu's brows descended to knit together.

Matsuri ignored Yuzu and raised her middle finger, "_Mind on my money and money on my mind_."

"Okay, _that_ one makes sense. Kinda"

Matsuri held up four fingers. "_These hoes ain't loyal._"

"What credibility do you even have for this?" Yuzu protested. "You've never been in a serious relationship!"

Matsuri held up her open palm, five fingers splayed out. "Because," she said and looked Yuzu straight in the eye, _"I got 99 problems but a bitch ain't one."_


	7. Potato (Harumi/Matsuri; Teen)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The fanart below is by punklobster. When we all finished, she drew art for our favorite fic that we wrote for the challenge. She is the absolute best, you guys. Just all around amazing human.

_Art by [punklobster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/punklobster/pseuds/punklobster)(she goes by [smxmuffinpeddling](https://smxmuffinpeddling.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr and [beebohungry](https://www.deviantart.com/beebohungry) on Deviantart) _

_ _

"Stop eating all my french fries." Harumi glared at Matsuri.

Matsuri crammed three more french fries in her mouth and then pointed to the small plate in front of her. "Oh you mean these french fries?"

"Yes, those french fries. I ordered them, they're mine." Harumi reached for the plate but the pink-haired girl pushed it out of her reach, to the edge of the table.

"Sorry, your arm's too short. These french fries are mine now."

"You're cruising for a bruising, Matsuri."

Sitting across from them at a booth in Denny's, Yuzu and Nene heads snapped from Harumi to Matsuri and back.

"They're doing it again," Nene said under her breath.

"Yeah," Yuzu agreed. She picked up her burger and before taking a bite, she turned to look at Nene and said, "I've got Harumi."

Nene tsked. "Okay, I guess I'll go with Matsuri this time," she whispered.

"Mmmmm these fries are freaking delicious, Taniguchi-senpai. You're missing out on all the fried potatoey goodness." Matsuri chewed through the last few remaining fries on the plate.

Harumi stared at her, mouth in a grim line, thoroughly unamused.

"Aww. You're so pretty even when you're mad," Matsuri taunted, winking. She held up the last fry. "Tell you what, since I'm so nice. You can have this last fry but you gotta take it from my mouth." She popped one end of the fry in her mouth, and still managed an infuriating smirk.

The smirk was quickly wiped off her face when Harumi unceremoniously leaned towards Matsuri and closed her mouth around the end of the fry, her lips pressed up against the pink-haired girl's. She slipped her tongue between Matsuri's lips to pull out the rest of the fry, their joined mouths muffling the squeak that came from the younger girl.

Pulling her face away, Harumi slowly chewed her french fry, watching in satisfaction as Matsuri's face turned as red as the tomato ketchup on the table.

Matsuri was still shook when Harumi daintily dabbed her mouth with her napkin and calmly said, "Next time you steal my food I'll do more than just take it out of your mouth."

The girl could only nod.

Yuzu smirked and held out her hand towards Nene under the table. Sighing, Nene fished out a thousand yen bill and slapped it on Yuzu's open palm.


	8. Interacting with Family Members (Harumi & Mitsuko; Teen)

**Harumi**: So, I’d like your advice on something.

**Mitsuko**, in a cold dread: My…opinion? Is it about on how to crush your enemies?

**Harumi:** No, I have a girl problem.

**Mitsuko**: Girls, ha ha! But I don't know anything about girls. I’ve never even met one.

**Harumi**: It’s Matsuri. I literally want to murder her but the sex is incredible. Should I keep seeing her?

**Mitsuko**: …… I’m making beef curry udon for dinner tonight. Your favorite!

**Harumi**: Is that a yes, I should keep sleeping with her even though I want to duct tape her mouth?

**Mitsuko**: Great talk!


	9. Pillow Talk (Mature)

Aside from the faint moonlight filtering through the curtains, the only light in the room was the digital clock that read 11:20pm. Two voices were talking softly to each other, in that special way of two people who had just made love.

“C’mere.”

“Mmmkay.”

“Closer…”

“I can’t get any closer. We already as close as can be.”

“I just love holding you. You feel so nice.”

“I like it when you hold me too.”

“Your skin is so soft and you smell so good.” _Sniffs_

_Chuckle_ “I smell like sex.”

“I love it. I love your sex smell on me.”

_Hugs closer._ “Silly. But we’re both going to have to shower before school tomorrow.”

“Nah, I want everyone to know I got laid last night.”

“You’re terrible. I’ll never hear the end of it from you-know-who.”

“You know she’s just jealous.”

“Well don’t antagonize her. You don’t need to. I am so, so, utterly in love with you.”

“Awww. You’re sweet. You know just what to say to a girl when she’s naked in your bed.”

“Well, I plan to keep you.”

“Good, cus you’re stuck with me for life.”

“Let’s go to sleep. Class tomorrow.”

“I love you.”

“I love you.”


	10. Leathers (Mitsuko Taniguchi; Teen)

Today was a great day to go for a bike ride. A bright blue sky, clear weather, and perfect riding temperature.

The wood creaked as Taniguchi Mitsuko descended the stairs, her footfalls made heavier by the knee-high motorcycle boots. The rest of her biker outfit was a black leather jacket and pants. It didn't matter what the temperature was, Mitsuko rode her motorcycle in full leathers. It could be hot as hell outside, but she would still be decked out in black, full-grain leather from head to toe. Safety first. She wasn't about to scrape the skin off one side of her body if she ever fell off her bike and skidded on the road. She wasn't a careless idiot.

Mitsuko caught her reflection in the mirror at the bottom of the stairs. She turned slightly to look at her butt. Her leather pants maybe looked just a_ little_ too tight. They hugged every curve of her hips, legs and backside. The pants looked like they were painted on. But Kayo liked her them on her, so it was whatever. She grabbed her helmet from the coat closet and went out the front door.

She walked up to her bike that was parked on the street. The biker was slipping on her fingerless gloves when she felt like she was being watched.

When Mitsuko turned around, she counted four pairs of eyes on her.

Mizusawa Matsuri. Aihara Yuzu. Nomura Nene. Aihara Mei.

What the hell were they all standing outside of her house for?

Perplexed, Mitsuko asked the gaggle of girls, "Are you girls waiting for Harumi?"

"Nope," Yuzu answered, her eyes slowly sweeping up and down Mitsuko's form. The blonde's eyes liked to linger on the chest area of her leather racer jacket.

"Harumi, who?" Nene giggled, her eyes not meeting Mitsuko's as she replied.

"Why are you here then?" Mitsuko placed her hand on her hip, her fingers making small indents on the skintight leather.

Mei bit her lip and said nothing. For once, she didn't have anything to say to the former student council president. Her eyes pinballed from Mitsuko's lower half to her chest .

Matsuri stepped towards Mitsuko. "Honestly? Taniguchi-senpai mentioned that you would be taking your bike out for a ride. I thought I'd catch you before you left."

"Why?" Mitsuko frowned. She crossed her arms, her back to the motorcycle. She just wanted to hop on her bike and get away from these weird kids.

"I wanted to give you this. It's a good luck charm for motorcycle riders. It'll keep the evil spirits of the road away from you." Matsuri held up a small silver bell attached to a chain.

Mitsuko reached for the bell but Matsuri let go of the chain before she could get it.

"Oops," Matsuri deadpanned.

Scowling, Mitsuko turned around to look for the charm. It landed in front of the bike's kickstand. Being a superstitious sort, the leather-clad woman bent at the waist to pick up the charm. Her pants were so tight that it creaked.

There was a moan from behind her as her hand closed around the little silver bell. Mitsuko guessed it was one of the Aiharas.

She felt Mizusawa's hand on her ass, and she swatted it away so hard, her palm stung.

When she turned around to face the girls, there was a thin trickle of blood dripping from Nomura Nene's nose.

"Harumi!" she yelled towards the house. "Come collect your friends!"


	11. Angst City (Himeko Momokino; Teen)

“Please never stop calling me Meimei,” she asks softly, as if you could ever deny her anything. “And stay an important person to me.”

Mei’s heartfelt words coupled with the sincerity shining in her eyes is almost too much. It’s the nicest thing she’s ever said to you, and you feel a burning lump form in your throat. Tears prick the side of your eyes.

“Don't say that,” you implore her. “You’ll make me cry.” Too late. The tears spill and track down your cheeks.

Mei looks at you with a slightly pained expression. You know that overt displays of emotion makes her uncomfortable, and you hastily wipe your tears away with the pads of your fingers. You hate doing anything that causes Mei displeasure, and crying is one of least favorite things.

She lays an hand on your arm and squeezes, tilting her head at you, but you know that she’s just tolerating you. That’s what she’s always done, isn’t it?

Until Aihara Yuzu appeared in your lives with all the subtlety of a marching band. Mei has had noticeably less tolerance for you since the gyaru came into the picture.

“Sorry, sorry, I’m fine.” You fake a chuckle. “I’m just really happy to support your relationship with Aihara Yuzu.”

It’s not an complete lie. You are happy that Mei has found love. Paradoxically, you wish that Mei never got a stepsister. That way, you wouldn’t know how it feels to have your heart broken.

“Open it,” you urge Mei.

Mei opens the lid of the gift box and stares at the little bear nestled in white tissue paper. She picks it up and smiles as she admires the little veil and wedding dress.

You sewed every stitch on that stuffed animal. You made sure that it matched Mei’s treasured bear perfectly.

Mei beams at you. She’s never smiled at you so wide before. It lights up her whole face, and once again her beauty takes your breath away.

“Thank you Himeko. Yuzu will love it.”


	12. "Arguing" then Making Up (Yuzu/Mei; Mature)

"Yuzu." Mei's voice rang out in the courtyard. "Your skirt is at least 6 inches shorter than the regulation length."

Yuzu stopped in her tracks, her head whipping around towards the voice of her stepsister.

Mei broke free from the line of school monitors standing along the walkway to the main building. The crowd parted for the student council president, making Mei's approach even more dramatic than it already was. Nene made a little noise of distress behind her, already intimidated by Mei's stern aura, even though she wasn't the recipient of the reckoning that was about to be unleashed.

"Your skirt is an egregious violation of the Academy's dress code." Mei flicked her gaze down to Yuzu's legs for a split second, amethyst eyes hard when they snapped up to meet flustered emerald. "If you come to school tomorrow with that same length of skirt, you will be suspended for 3 days."

Yuzu's hands curled into fists. "Oh, come on! Really? Suspension? Because of a few measly inches? Are you the fashion police of something, because let me tell you –"

"Enough," Mei's command came down like a hammer, making heads turn in the courtyard. "Today after school you will sweep the floor of all the club rooms."

"What?! No! Are you serious, Mei? That's so unfair!" Yuzu shrieked, and Harumin had to grab her by the arms. Mei simply turned and walked away. "This is an abuse of power!"

When Yuzu finally calmed down, Matsuri said dryly, "Nothing like a public humiliation early in the morning."

Harumi elbowed the pink-haired girl in the ribs.

"I wonder what crawled up Mei's ass this morning." Matsuri smirked at Yuzu. "Have fun on cleaning duty."

* * *

Mei looked up from the papers on the large mahogany desk when the door to the Chairman's office was thrown open.

Yuzu stood at the door for a moment before she stepped into the room, slamming the door close behind her.

Mei dropped her gaze back to the desk and continued writing on a pad of paper. "Is there anything I can help you with?"

"It took me two hours to sweep the goddamn clubrooms. Two. Fucking. Hours."

Mei hummed. "Then may I suggest you not come to school in a mini skirt."

_Slam._

Yuzu's palm striking the table almost made Mei flinch, but she managed to keep her body still.

"This isn't funny, Mei."

"Of course it's not funny. I wasn't trying to be." Mei raised her eyes and frowned at Yuzu who was standing in front of the large desk.

"Well what were you trying to be then, when you embarrassed me in front of the whole school this morning?"

"I'm trying to uphold the rules of Aihara Academy."

"Why are you picking on me? Aren't you busy enough being the Student Council President, being the top ranked student in the school, _and_ standing in for Gramps? What's your deal?"

Mei massaged the her temples. With as much patience as she could muster, she said, "I am not picking on you. But your skirt is seriously too short and I've warned you multiple times. You're already breaking at least five violations with all _this_," gesturing at Yuzu's body, "but I can't overlook your skirt anymore. It's indecent how short it is."

Yuzu crossed her arms and stared at the seated girl for a few moments, drumming manicured fingers of one hand against her bicep. The ghost of a smile tugged at her lips as she watched Mei frowning at the aforementioned too-small skirt.

She rounded the desk and sat down on top of it, right next to the pad of paper Mei was writing on. "Is it Mei? Are you sure my skirt is really that short?" Yuzu asked in an innocent voice, spreading her legs a little, letting the fabric of her skirt sink into the space between her thighs.

With Yuzu sitting on the table in front of her, Mei was forced to lean back against the back of the leather executive chair. Her eyes raked up Yuzu's legs, taking in the generous amount of exposed skin. The hem of the green plaid skirt only barely covered Yuzu's modesty. Mei's tongue darted out to wet her lower lip as she stared at the blonde's creamy thighs.

"It's quite short. It's a distraction for the other students."

Yuzu chuckled, low and throaty. "A distraction to other students? You're the only one who stares at my legs, Mei. You couldn't keep your eyes off me all day." Yuzu spread her legs wider in synch with the smile growing on her lips.

"Well maybe I don't like you showing so much skin in public," Mei murmured as she lightly caressed Yuzu's knee.

"Is that why you were so grumpy this morning?" Yuzu bit her lip as Mei's hand inched higher up her thigh. Heat coiled in the base of her belly.

Mei raised her eyes to meet Yuzu's, her other hand slipping under the blonde's skirt to grope her thigh. "I don't know what you're talking about. I simply disciplined you because you broke a rule." She punctuated her statement by giving Yuzu's flesh a firm squeeze and then scratching her nails down her thighs.

Yuzu shivered at the sting Mei's nails on her skin, sending white hot arousal to pool wetly between her legs.

Making up with Mei was always nice.


	13. Character Narration (Matsuri-Yuzu/Mei; Mature)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continuation to the previous prompt "Arguing then Making up"

"Okay, so I'm in the closet in the chairman's office, right," Matsuri began in a glee-filled voice.

Harumi sighed and asked in a defeated tone, "How did you manage to get into the Chairman's office without Mei noticing?"

Matsuri pulled a face. "I've known how to pick a lock since I was 10. It's a basic life skill, Taniguchi-senpai." She rolled her eyes. "Anyway. So I'm in hiding in the closet—"

"Why were you hiding in the closet, Matsuri?"

"I told you! Because I knew some shit was gonna go down after Mei and Yuzu's little encounter this morning. Like sex things…please pay attention to my story!"

Matsuri's pouting face made Harumi sigh even deeper. "Okay. Continue."

"So I'm hiding in the closet, I'm in there for like two hours, while Mei is doing CEO shit, and finally Yuzu shows up. She bangs the door open all dramatic like, and she walks over to Mei being all I'm so mad at you but a in sexy way." Matsuri wiggled like a worm, her imitation of Yuzu walking sexily. "She yells at Mei about having to clean up the clubrooms and shit."

"Then." Her eyes widened. "Yuzu plops herself on top of the table and just spreads her legs." She put her palms together and slowly opened them into a vee. "Like, damn girl. I guess cleaning gets her really horny?"

"Matsuri, please stop."

"Orrrrr the whole thing was just foreplay. Mei yelling at Yuzu for the skirt, Yuzu having to clean, them fighting—all of it. Some really involved foreplay." Matsuri snickered. "Kinky."

"I really don't want to think about what Yuzu and Mei do for foreplay."

"Oh but there's even more foreplay. I blink, and before I know it, Mei has Yuzu bent over her knee, spanking her. Spanking. Her. Bare. Ass."

Harumi's face was red. "Shut up. Now you're just making this up."

"I swear!" Matsuri cried. Seeing Harumi's pained expression, she leaned forward and continued in a low voice, "Mei is just smacking her ass, and Yuzu is like," Matsuri made several short, high-pitched moans.

Harumi bit down, hard, on her lip, her face screwing up in a grimace.

"Mei's all like, you've been such a bad bad girl, and bad girls get punished, bad girls get spanked until their ass is sore…"

The older girl groaned and dropped her face in her hands.

"Oh don't worry about Yuzu-chan, she wasn't hurt," Matsuri said facetiously, giving the older girl's shoulder a squeeze. "In fact, she loved it, apparently. Mei said as much. After the spanking she slips her hand down there and all smug-like she says oh you're so wet.."

Finally reaching her limit, Harumi grabbed Matsuri's hood and pulled it all the way down over her face. She yanked the drawstring like she was trying to start a lawn mower, completely closing off Matsuri's head in the hoodie. Frantically tying the strings into a double knot, she hoped this would be enough to shut up the girl for the rest of the afternoon.


	14. Lewd (Yang/Weiss; Mature)

"Oh my god, there's only one bed!" Weiss cried from the door of their room at the inn. Her eyes bounced around the small room, in the vain hope that there was more furniture hidden somewhere. There wasn't even a couch; just a full-size bed, a night table, a closet, and a wooden chair.

Yang sighed behind her, closing the door to the room. "Well in case you haven't noticed, this isn't some fancy five-star hotel in Atlas like you're used to. We're in an isolated border town in Mistral, and this is the only inn here. Sorry, princess."

"I'm aware where we are!" Weiss stamped her foot. She was exhausted from tracking this Grimm all day, and she didn't want to deal with any sass from Yang. "But don't you think the innkeeper should have informed us that there was only one bed in this room, when he clearly saw that there were two huntresses standing in front of him?"

Yang plopped down on the chair and started pulling off her boots. "He said there was only one room available, Weiss, and this is it. I think he saw two huntresses who have been sleeping outside for days and knew that they weren't going to refuse a room with one bed on it."

Weiss huffed as Yang started to peel her jacket from her shoulder, revealing the orange tube top that she wore underneath. Her eyes became glued to Yang's abs that were suddenly on display. They looked like they were chiseled from living stone.

"Listen, we're both super tired so let's not make it weird. We're gonna get in the bed and pass out."

"I wasn't going to make it weird, you dolt." Weiss crossed her arms. "But fine."

"All right. I'm gonna take first shower. I have 4 layers of dirt on me."

"Hurry up."

Yang rolled her eyes. "Yes, your majesty."

* * *

The two huntresses were bathed and in bed in 20 minutes. They had a long, tiring mission, and they both needed to rest.

Yang was in the middle of a nice dream where she was seducing a certain ice princess when she was woken up.

Weiss was moaning softly beside her.

Her head still muddled from sleep, Yang kept her body perfectly still and didn't open her eyes just yet. She needed to assess the situation.

She was lying on her side, facing the smaller girl. With her breath caught in her chest, she continued to listen to Weiss' quiet moans. It soon became abundantly clear that the sounds were of the heiress pleasuring herself.

Based on the way the mattress was moving and the sheets shifting, Yang could tell that Weiss was on her back and stroking herself. The image of Weiss' long, pale fingers dipping into her own wetness was so erotic, and it caught her so off guard that she almost groaned out loud.

Weiss' moans were getting a little louder, a little breathier. Yang felt the smaller girl shift her arm, presumably to get a better angle, because her movements sped up.

Yang was torn, turned on beyond belief. Weiss was clearly trying to have a private movement to relieve some stress – it'd been a really tough mission. Maybe that's why her teammate was so upset about sharing a bed with her. She wanted to do this in private, alone.

It was bad, it was terrible, and she should try to go back to sleep, but oh, Yang absolutely loved the sounds coming from Weiss. The pleasured moans were sending bolts of white hot arousal straight to her core, and an ache made itself known between her legs.

Weiss gasped in pleasure, and Yang grit her teeth. She squeezed her thighs together to relieve the pressure that was battering against her clit. She did it with as little movement as possible, because Weiss couldn't know that she was awake. Her teammate would probably jump up and impale her with Myrtenaster if she realized Yang was over here listening to her masturbate.

A mewl was torn from Weiss' throat and her back arched off the bed slightly, and Yang knew the girl must be close.

Thank goodness. Then this sweet torture might end soon. Weiss will fall asleep, and she can go back to sleep.

"Yang," Weiss whimpered as she came.

Yang's eyes shot open.


	15. Poundtown (Yang/Weiss; Explicit)

Yang slipped out of the bed to rummage in her duffel bag. When she returned, she laid out four objects in varying lengths, sizes and color. From left to right, they were:

**R**ed.

**W**hite.

**B**lack.

**Y**ellow.

"Pick the one you want, Weiss." Yang gestured to the line of dildos. With a hand on her hip and a devious smirk, Yang looked like she was the commanding officer of a sex toy battalion.

A crimson flush stained Weiss' cheeks. One part of her was embarrassed at being made to pick out the silicone dick she wanted to be _fucked with. _She should be ashamed for admitting what she wanted, needed _inside _her. What she wanted Yang to drive into her.

But it also turned her on. And the look that Yang was giving her, like the brawler wanted to absolutely ruin her, made her feel bold.

And at this point in the game, Weiss' body was begging for Yang to bend her over and fuck her so hard she forgets her own famous name. To hell with modesty.

Weiss plucked the yellow dildo and handed it to Yang. It was the biggest one of the four.

"Nice choice." Yang winked. "I like to call this one my _little dragon_."

"Xiao Long. Don't start with your jokes." Weiss shot her a warning glare before getting on all fours in the middle of the bed. Over her shoulder, she watched Yang strip and pull on the strap-on up her legs.

It was hard to believe, but the sound of ripping Velcro straps sent a tingle of anticipation straight to her core.

The sight of Yang adjusting the strap-on around her hips, face drawn in concentration, getting ready to fuck her, made her ache so hard between her legs that a whine fell from her throat unbidden.

Yang looked up and locked with ice blue eyes, her hand grasping the base of the dildo. She drank in the sight of Weiss on her hands and knees, the inside of her thighs glistening with arousal. "Ready for me, baby? You wanna take my strap?"

Weiss was more than ready. Weiss wanted it really bad.

"Yes," she whined. She was so horny she couldn't engage in conversation.

Yang climbed onto the bed and knelt behind her.

Weiss looked over her shoulder again, and there was Yang behind her, with that damn smile. Completely naked except for her strap. The _little dragon _bobbing between Yang's legs, pointing straight at her. Her insides clenched involuntarily in anticipation.

Yang grasped Weiss hip with one hand, and lined up the head of her cock to the heiress' entrance with the other. _Here we go, I hope you enjoy your ride into Poundtown._

When the first inch sank into her wet folds, and Weiss groaned in relief. She felt both of Yang's hands on her hips now, and she trilled at image of the blonde just grabbing her hips and slamming her back and forth on her cock.

Yang slowly pushed in, sinking the strap inside her, inch by inch. It felt so good, like pure bliss was crawling up her center. Yang kept slipping it in, feeding her ravenous hole, she could never get enough of that addictive stretch, spreading her swollen walls, and just _oh fuck—_

And then she was filled, and it felt incredible, when Yang was buried all the way inside her. Her arms gave out and her head toppled forward onto a pillow with a clipped moan.

"Oh, Weiss," Yang breathed heavily above her. "You look so fucking pretty like this."

Weiss didn't have a chance to respond, not that she had the mental capacity to, before Yang started to gently rock her hips inside her, prompting a starved moan to fall from her lips, somewhat muffled by the pillow.

"So pretty. Such a good girl, so good at taking my cock, gonna fuck your pretty pussy till you cum…"

And Yang is still talking, but Weiss can barely process the words, she just knows Yang is talking dirty to her, and that just throws more fuel to her fire. A fresh rush of arousal gushed from her cunt, the smell of sex and arousal thickening in the small room.

"Fuck," Yang growled, digging her fingers into the skin of Weiss' hips. She held the heiress' hips in place and set a brutal pace.

Filthy moans fell from Weiss' mouth as each slap of Yang's hips shook her spine and rattled her brain stem. Her thoughts were turning into mush and her muscles felt like they were turning into jelly.

Weiss had just enough of her senses to turn her head so that she wouldn't suffocate on the pillow, but it also just meant that her wanton moans from Yang's hard fucking were free to bounce around the room.

Each of Yang's powerful thrusts was pushing the air out of Weiss' lungs, and each breath was coming out in a heavy pant.

And then Yang reached between her legs and found her clit. She roughly circled the throbbing nub with two fingers, and Weiss came with a scream.

_We hope you enjoyed your stay in Poundtown._


	16. Vacation (Citrus gang; Teen)

Yuzu might as well have died and gone to heaven.

Today was beach day. Finally, after lots of pleading and bargaining, Mei agreed to go with the gang to the beach.

It was going to be so exciting! The sun, sand, and her love. They'll swim in the ocean and play with a beach ball and make sandcastles.

It was going to be romantic and perfect. They'll watch the sunset over the water and hold hands and then at night they'll watch the stars. Totally sweet and romantic. Just her and her love, making memories.

First things first, put sunscreen on Mei so she doesn't burn!

**Yuzu**: Your back's done, Mei!

**Mei**: Thank you. Would you like me put some on your back too?

**Yuzu:** Y-yeah. If you don't mind, please.

**Mei:** I don't mind. Here.

Meanwhile, at the next lounge chair:

**Matsuri:** Alllllrighty, you can turn over now, babe.

**Harumi:** No. I can put sunscreen on my own damn front, thanks.

**Matsuri:** Oh come on. I'm really good at applying sunblock on… extra curvy places. I have nimble fingers.

**Harumi:** No.

**Matsuri**: Please?

**Harumi**: Just tie my bikini top back on and then go get in the water or something.

….

**Harumi**: Dammit Matsuri! Come back here with that you little –!

**Yuzu**, sighing: I should have gotten a second umbrella.


	17. Someone Close Dies (Yang/Weiss; Mature-smut)

Weiss Schnee sat with her team in Dr. Oobleck's class, trying to concentrate on the lecture. Usually the white-haired girl would be taking copious notes on whatever the professor was saying, but today she was struggling to keep herself together.

Blue died.

She couldn't believe Blue died.

Blue let her down on her hour of need.

And now she had to sit with these difficult feelings. Feelings of pain. Frustration. Betrayal.

If she was being honest, what happened today was partly her fault.

The heiress looked over at her teammates. Blake was reading one of her trashy romance novels behind her textbook. Yang was doodling flames on her notebook, and Ruby had her head on the desk and was just straight up sleeping, a puddle of drool growing under her chin.

Weiss envied her teammates. They didn't just have someone close to them die.

She hung her head and prayed for class to be over soon.

EARLIER THAT DAY, AT LUNCH PERIOD

Weiss hurriedly finished her lunch before anyone else in Team JNPR and Team RWBY. Once she exited the cafeteria, she took off running towards the dorms. When she arrived at a corner, she bounced off a spinning glyph from her left, launching her towards the steps of her dorm building.

She entered Team RWBY's room and immediately pulled out a silver suitcase from under her bed. After her thumbprints were scanned, the locking mechanism disengaged with a click, and the lid of the case opened with a soft hiss.

Inside the case were two items that were very close to Weiss, one white and one blue.

It would be an understatement to call them merely toys. The white one was practically a piece of art, created with the finest Atlesian craftsmanship and technology. Made with priceless glass the color of the snow-capped mountains of Atlas, it had clean lines, an elegant curve and a slightly rounded head. But what was most impressive about this fine object was that it was powered by dust.

Weiss nicknamed this powerful device Little Myrtenaster, after her rapier. Which was fitting, if you think about it, because the nano technology and expertise that went into the device was as advanced and intricate as the weapons that were used by the elite soldiers in the Atlesian military. One hard round with Little Myrtenaster could knock out Weiss for a good half hour.

However, today she wasn't going to be using the white one. Ever since her father had cut her funds because she didn't return his calls, she was running low on dust. As much as she wanted to use it on Little Myrtenaster, she needed it to power her actual weapon!

Weiss picked up the other object in the case. This one was simply named Blue. The outside was made of high-quality silicone and it was roughly the same shape as Little Myrtenaster. The most important difference was that it ran on two AA-batteries. The heiress bought it in a discreet little shop in Vale.

A quick glance at her scroll told her that she had about 20 minutes. That was fine; she just needed to hurry. She was used to this. Living in a room with three other girls meant that you learned to snatch the very few opportunities for privacy and made the most of it.

Blue was between her legs the second she laid down her bed. Normally she would spend a little time to get herself in the mood, but again, there was no time! Besides, she had been feeling keyed up for days now, and so she was plenty ready.

Weiss pressed a small button and Blue hummed to life, at the lowest setting. A sigh of relief escaped Weiss' lips. Thank goodness.

The heiress opened her legs a little wider and shuffled a little on the bed to make herself comfortable. Blue, even without all the fancy features that Little Myrtenaster had, felt really nice.

She lightly pressed the same button and the vibrations between her legs grew a little, but it was enough to drag a soft moan from her throat.

Okay, time to get serious. The heiress calculated that she probably used around 4 precious minutes already.

Weiss conjured up an image of her blonde teammate. She closed her eyes, and in her mind Yang was lying on top of her. And she was naked. Yang was gloriously, gloriously naked. Every delicious inch of her, with those hard muscles everywhere, those incredible arms, and that chest, for Oum's sake, that chest. The body that Weiss had to watch in various stages of undress in their shared room for the last few months.

Yang's naked body pressing down on hers, pinning her to the bed. Another press of a button and Blue grew even stronger, and Weiss arched her back as white hot pleasure raced up her spine.

Yang's hair is like a golden curtain around them as they are kissing. Kissing passionately. Yang's tongue is in her mouth and she happily lets the brawler dominate the kiss. She feels Yang's thigh press between her legs, right in her aching hot center, right where she needs her. Unbridled moans fall from Weiss' mouth and she increases Blue's speed once again.

At this point Blue is a quiet roar between Weiss' legs, and her thighs are starting to tremble. Yang is holding on to her hips and grinding her thigh into her center. It feels incredible. She's very close. Heat was starting to build in her core and she was rocking her hips against Blue -

Shit. Weiss was pretty sure the speed just dropped down one level. What the heck.

She clicked the button twice. The vibrations jumped a bit but then dropped down even further than the first dip.

No no no! Weiss couldn't believe it. She had forgotten to charge the batteries from the last time, when she had a rare hour to herself in the room, and she had a marathon session with Blue.

Fuuuuuck. She concentrated on Yang's sexy body grinding on top of her, saying naughty things in her ear, but the power in Blue's vibrations just keep going lower and lower.

Finally, Blue just stopped all together.

Weiss stifled a scream of frustration as she heard one of her roommates approaching the door.


	18. Door (Yang/Weiss; Mature-smut)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of the previous prompt, "Someone Close Dies"

The door to Team RWBY's room swung open and none other than Yang Xiao Long walked in.

Weiss, still holding with the dead vibrator between her legs, stared at her teammate in horror. Of course it would be Yang who would walk in on her right now. Because she was having that kind of day, the kind where you're about to orgasm but your battery-operated friend dies on you. Of fucking course.

All she wanted to do was rub one out before the afternoon period. Was that really so much to ask? What did a girl have to do to get an orgasm around here?

At least she was under the blanket.

"Weiss? Are you okay?" Yang asked as soon as her eyes fell on the heiress lying in her bed under the covers.

"I'm fine!" Weiss responded in panic. "I'm feeling just fine!"

Yang approached the bed and sat down beside her. "You're clearly not fine, Weissy. You barely touched your lunch and then you ran out of the cafeteria. And now you're lying in bed in the middle of the day."

"I just needed to lie down! I was sleepy!" This was the absolute worst. Weiss couldn't move her arms without making it obvious to Yang that she was holding a phallic-shaped object between her legs. _Please Yang, just go away._

Yang placed her palm on Weiss' forehead. "You're lying. You feel pretty warm. You probably have a low grade fever." The blonde removed her hand and laid it on Weiss' upper arm. Her arm that was holding Blue, which was still very much lodged between her legs.

Weiss whimpered. Yang's warm touch sent a jolt of electricity down through her arm to finally throb in her clit. The heiress clenched her thighs to ease the pressure but it only made it worse!

The blonde's presence kickstarted the fantasies she was indulging in right before she showed up. Because she was compromised by the pent-up sexual frustration of several days, Weiss couldn't help but spiral into it.

_Since Blue's vibration function was dead, Yang gently took the toy in her own hands and slipped it into Weiss' needy, aching core. She spread her legs wider for Yang, and the blonde's mouth curled into a small smirk, before hilting Blue all the way in. Weiss' eyelashes fluttered and her head fell back into the pillow. Yang braced an arm over her face so she could watch Weiss' face as she slowly thrust in and out, reaching so many delicious spots inside her -_

"Weiss! Are you going to pass out? We need to get you to the nurse!" Yang's urgent voice cut through Weiss' climb. "Stay with me Weiss!"

Weiss groaned. This was going to be a really long day.


	19. Mashup (Harumi/Matsuri; Mature)

I chose to do a crossover between Citrus and the manga [Sekai de Ichiban Oppai ga Suki](https://dynasty-scans.com/series/sekai_de_ichiban_oppai_ga_suki)!

_For reference, this is Chiaki and Harumi from Sekai de Ichiban Oppai ga Suki!:_

__

"I was really glad to hear from you, Matsuri-chan." Chiaki led Matsuri into the archery clubroom. "I've missed you, you know. It's been so long since you left for Aihara Academy."

Matsuri sheepishly scratched the back of her neck. "Yeah, I'm sorry. I suck at keeping in touch, dude."

Chiaki, that wholesome ray of sunshine, forgave her friend readily. "It's okay. But you're here now, and that's what matters!" Her face turned serious. "I'm happy that you came to me about your problem, Matsuri-chan. I know how you can keep things bottled up inside. It's not healthy, you know."

"I know, Chiaki. I just." Matsuri sighed deeply and hung her head. "Have a hard time dealing with girls. Girls I like. You know."

"Hey." Chiaki rubbed soothing circles on Matsuri's back. "It's okay. I know you have some serious abandonment issues that make you act like an insufferable asshole towards people you care about in order to cover up your insecurities and fears of being rejected."

Matsuri sniffed. "Yeah."

"Well don't worry!" Chiaki said brightly. "Today I'm going to teach you my very own method of developing a close relationship with someone you really like! I can personally guarantee that you will get closer to your senpai you told me about."

Matsuri nodded. "That sounds good. Thank you for helping me."

Chiaki smiled and gestured for Matsuri to follow her into the changing room. Sitting on a bench between a row of lockers was a very pretty girl wearing a uniform from the another high school in the city. She had delicate features, beautiful eyes, dark shoulder-length hair that was draped over one shoulder and…._huge_ knockers. The girl reminded Matsuri of a certain dark-haired gyaru.

_Yeah, I bet anything they're the same cup size._

"This is Hana Harumi. She is my _very_ good friend." Chiaki gestured to Matsuri. "And this is Mizusawa Matsuri. She and I went to middle school together, but now she goes to Aihara Academy in Tokyo."

Matsuri and Harumi exchanged short bows.

_Well how about that. They have the same name too._

Chiaki laid her hand on Harumi's shoulder. "Matsuri-chan is here to watch our session. She just needs some pointers, so she'll be watching me mostly, so don't be self-conscious okay?"

"Whatever." Harumi stood up and started unbuttoning her shirt.

Matsuri's eyes were as big as saucers as she watched the girl casually pull off her shirt and lay it on the bench. Harumi's tits rose from her chest like pleasantly round, lace-covered mountain peaks. Her lace bra was also very pretty. _I wish I knew what kind of bras Taniguchi-senpai wears…_

Hana Harumi reached behind her back and unsnapped her bra with one hand, and let the lacy underwear slip from her chest.

"Whoa, what the fuck!" Matsuri shrieked. "Why you getting naked?"

"She's not getting naked, she's simply uncovering god's most precious gift to humanity." Chiaki stepped behind Harumi and laid her hands on the topless girl's hips.

"Uhhhh… your girl is literally topless right now."

"Okay, let's start. You said you wanted to get closer with your senpai, right?"

Chiaki cupped Harumi's breasts from behind. Harumi's breasts were big, and Chiaki's hands weren't huge or anything, so her hands didn't completely cover the girl's chest.

Matsuri made a little _meep_ sound before she was able to swallow it down.

"So I'm going to demonstrate to you the fine art of boob groping."

"Show me the _what_ now—"

"I'm really good at it." Chiaki smiled and gave the puppies in her hands a gentle squeeze. "Right, Harumi-san?"

Harumi, who had a bored and slightly haughty expression on her face this whole time, simply grunted softly at Chiaki's question.

"First, a little background. You may not know this about me, but I derive my strength from _boobs_."

Chiaki's hands were squeezing firmer this time, and the cool expression on Harumi's face started to slip, her brows drawing together slightly

"Yeah that's not a thing." Matsuri murmured, her eyes glued to the chest in front of her.

"It's true. If I don't get to grope boobs daily, I will get lethargic and sick." Her hands were full-on massaging Harumi's tits now, kneading the flesh in circling motions.

The softest of whimpers, barely audible, sounded from Harumi's throat.

"But by a fortuitous happenstance, I met Harumi-san here, who happens to have the best, most incredible boobs in the world." Chiaki leaned forward to say the words in Harumi's ear. The brunette shivered.

Matsuri swallowed around a dry throat. She wanted to argue that Taniguchi Harumi had the best boobs in the world, but it hardly seemed appropriate to bring it up right now. And honestly, the boobs in Chiaki's hands looked awfully _nice._

"And she lets me grope her boobs every day," Chiaki continued. The fingertips of her middle fingers lazily circled pretty pink nipples, prompting Harumi to bite down on her lip. The nipples quickly hardened under the soft, teasing touch. "Because she's such a nice, kind person."

Chiaki punctuated that statement by pinching and tugging on the hardened peaks of Harumi's breasts.

Harumi gasped and her shoulders trembled.

"Christ." Matsuri bit her fist. "Yes. I need one of those. A nice, kind person."

Smiling widely at Matsuri, Chiaki said, "Well all you need to do is ask your senpai and ask her if you could grope her boobs." She alternated rolling and pinching Harumi's nipples with her fingers. The brunette sagged against the archer's front.

"She will literally knife me if I ask her that."

"Oh, don't say that. You just need to ask her nicely. And of course, you need to grope her well! But I admit it takes a lot of practice to get to my level. "

Harumi, whose head was thrown back over Chiaki's shoulder, mewled in agreement. Or at least, it seemed like she was agreeing to whatever was being said. It was hard to tell.


	20. Surprise (Yang/Weiss; Teen)

It was mid-morning in the Xiao Long-Rose residence in the small island of Patch. Taiyang Xiao Long was busy making a huge breakfast for his family. His daughters Yang and Ruby were home for summer break, arriving from Beacon Academy a week ago. Taiyang was so happy to have his daughters back home that he had been cooking all the meals since they arrived. The special treatment was going to end sometime, as summer break was almost 3 months long after all. In the meantime, Ruby was going to take advantage of her father's kindness.

"Yang!" Ruby walked down the hallway towards their shared bedroom. "Dad's almost done with breakfast!"

Yang didn't come out their room.

Ruby stopped in front of the bedroom door and sighed. "Yang, come on! I'm hungry! He's making chocolate chip pancakes!"

There was no response from Yang, but there was a muffled curse and a thud from behind the door.

Ruby pushed the door open. "What are you doing in here? You better not still be sleeping!"

Yang wasn't sleeping. She was standing in the middle of the room…wearing a blanket. It was thrown over her shoulders and wrapped around her body like a towel.

"What the heck, Yang? Why are you wearing that?"

"Ohhhh.." Yang trailed off and stared at her dumbly. Her eyes darting to the closet, she said, "I ran out of clean clothes."

"You ran out of clean clothes? What, you haven't done laundry since we got back? Eww! Ya nasty! " Ruby stepped to the closet and yanked the door open. "Just wear some of my clothes for now—"

"Ruby, wait!"

In addition to clothes, Ruby found Weiss Schnee in the closet. Interesting note, Weiss was surrounded by clothes, but she herself was not wearing any.

The heiress of the Schnee Dust Company was standing naked in a closet in their humble cottage in Patch. Eyes wide, she hugged a pillow in front of her body.

"Weiss?!"

"Hi Ruby."

"What are you doing in the closet?"

"Surprise."

"Surprise?" Ruby's brow wrinkled.

Weiss straightened and tried to look as dignified as one could while standing naked in a small closet. "Yes, surprise. Aren't you surprised to see me?"

"Um, yes. Very surprised actually. Aren't you supposed to be in Atlas?" Ruby scratched her head. "But it's not that I'm not happy to see you! How you doing, partner?"

"I'm doing well, thank you Ruby. I just thought I'd visit you."

"Aw, that's sweet Weiss. I bet you missed me." The little reaper giggled. "Oh and Yang! Did you come to visit Yang, too?" She turned to look at her older sister who was struggling to pull on a pair of sweatpants while keeping the blanket around her body. "Hey wait a minute…."


	21. Please (Yuzu/Mei; Teen) *Cheating Fic*

So during the Prompt Writing Challenge, d_wolpertinger wrote a fic where [Yuzu cheated on Mei with Harumi](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20371315/chapters/48311731). Then punklobster also wrote a fic where [Yuzu gets caught cheating with Harumi](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20574860/chapters/48874433). Then we all wrote several fics that continued with this cheating premise.

* * *

Aihara Mei was wearing her wedding gown.

Her beautiful white dress that she wore on the happiest day of her life. The day she married Yuzu, the love of her life. She'll never forget her wedding day for the rest of her life, even if she lived for a hundred years. All their family and closest friends were there, fully accepting them and celebrating their love. The most important people in her life bore witness to their union.

The most cherished memory from that day of course was Yuzu. The way she looked as she walked down the aisle, looking like love and beauty personified. She felt her heart soar as the blonde approached. Against the most difficult odds, they stood there to be wed.

Her mind wandered back to an earlier memory, on another day she wore another wedding dress. She was crying as she sat on the floor of a dressing room in a bridal store, her face in her hands. Outside chatting with the shopkeeper, Yuzu was also wearing a wedding gown, blissfully unaware that Mei was engaged to a man.

She felt like her world was ending that day. But eventually her life was turned around, and she didn't end up in an arranged marriage, all because Yuzu _came_ for her. She rescued her like they were in some kind of fairy tale. And then she got her happily ever after.

Except the fairy tales never went into what happens _after._

Here she was, wearing a wedding gown for the third time in her life. This time was much like the first. She was crumpled on the floor, crying.

She wrapped her arms around herself, around her beautiful wedding gown, identical to the one Yuzu wore on their wedding day. Heaving sobs wracked her chest, anguished cries pouring from her mouth.

How could Yuzu do this? How could she throw it all away?

Everything they had gone through when they were younger…most people would never have to experience in order to be with the person that they love. Yuzu fought so hard for her. Yuzu fought with everything she had in order to secure their love.

Mei pressed both hands to her chest, hoping to soothe the incredible ache. She had been crying so hard and so long, it scared her. Breathing was difficult.

She struggled unsteadily to her feet. She should call someone… Her first thought was her mother, but rejected it out of hand. Ridiculous. Himeko, then. In the end, her childhood best friend proved to be the most loyal person she knew.

Catching sight of herself in the mirror, Mei paused. She looked pitiful. Hair a mess, tear-streaked cheeks, and wearing the dress she wore to the person who cheated on her.

"With her bestfriend!" Mei shrieked, then doubled over in a fresh round of hiccupping sobs.

She wasn't quite sure why she put on the wedding gown. She was tearing through their closet, ripping out Yuzu's clothes from the hangers, intending to throw it out the front door, or burn it, rip it into shreds…when she came across their wedding gowns in the back row of the closet.

Maybe she wanted to remember the happiest day in her life, on the day of her worst.

Mei continued to hunt for her phone. She was in the living room when she heard a sound by the front door. Stepping closer, she heard Yuzu say behind the door, "Mei, please, can we just talk?"

A glass vase smashing against the door was Mei's response.


	22. A Father/Daughter Talk (Yuzu/Mei; Mature)

Shou Aihara had a thing against electronics. He didn't believe in using technology for tasks that a person could do for themselves with a little brainpower. He also believed that people use things like smartphones and tablets to distract themselves from _being present in the moment. _No doubt the man developed this belief system when he was out finding himself and teaching the underserved populations of – _wherever._

It was why the Aihara family had been driving around in this state park for the last hour.

"Father, we are lost. That's the third time we've seen that mile marker," Mei said disapprovingly from the back seat of their Subaru Forrester.

From the driver's seat, Shou frowned. "Now, now. Don't say that. I'm just circling around this way to make sure that our campsite isn't on this road."

Beside him on the passenger seat, Ume took a sip of her Coors Light. It was summer, she was on vacation, her whole fam was going on a camping trip, and she had a cold one in her hand and several more in the cooler. _It's all good in the hood._

Yuzu pushed down a rolled-up sleeping bag so that she could look (glare) at her father. The back seat was piled high with camping gear and bags. Their father just kind of shoved all their stuff in their SUV, so they were literally surrounded on all sides with camping crap. "Daaaad, this is why civilized people use GPS!"

"No!" Shou slapped the steering wheel. "Listen to me, young lady. Actually, you too, Mei. The world today is being ruined by technological devices. People rely too much on these blasted things. We have given up using our brains for convenience. A GPS? Young people these days don't know how to use a map! Reading a map is a basic survival skill! How exactly do you plan to survive in post-apocalypse situation where there's no internet and there's only anarchy and…"

With a roll of her eyes, Yuzu flopped back against the backseat. On average Shou could prattle on about the evils of technology for 18 minutes, uninterrupted. _Ugh._

The blonde turned to look at Mei sitting beside her. Despite the fact that she was surrounded on all sides by piles of crap, Mei looked calm and serene reading a thick book.

And totally hot and sexy, as usual.

They were already sitting right beside each other because of all the junk wedged around them, so Yuzu just had to tilt her heard towards Mei. "Hey babe. Wanna mess around?"

Mei gave her a long, stern look. Then she flicked her gaze at Shou, who was now ramping up for a diatribe against Instagram.

Yuzu lowered her lashes, bit her lip, and nudged Mei's shoulder gently.

"Oh, all right," Mei said under her breath. She tucked her book between the legs of a folding chair.

The blonde smiled widely and sat on Mei's lap. She wrapped her arms around Mei's neck and said, "Hi."

"Mmmm," was Mei's response. Her hand crept up the inside of Yuzu's thigh. Then her eyebrow arched, a silent question at the lack of underwear she found under the blonde's skirt.

Yuzu giggled. "Foresight."

Eventually even Ume sat up and took notice of their situation.

"We're driving around in circles! I've seen that mile marker 6 times now!"

Shou huffed. "Well look at the map again!"

"Yuzu has the map," Ume replied.

Sighing dramatically, Shou asked, "Read the map, Yuzu. Do we go down this road or not?"

"Yes!" Yuzu cried. She tightened her grip on Mei's neck. Her stepsister slipped in a second finger, and it felt so good. Just what she needed. It was go time.

"You see?" Shou said to Ume. "We're supposed to be on this road. Okay, what next honey?"

"Keep going! Don't stop!" Yuzu dug her fingers into Mei's skin, a little threat on what would happen if the girl stopped her stroking.

Mei murmured in her ear _dont worry, I'm not going to stop until you come all over my –_

"All righty, just keep going down this road…for how long?"

"Faster," Yuzu urged. The silky drag of Mei's fingers felt delicious, but she needed things to speed up a bit if she was going to _get there._

"No, for how long?" Shou lifted the bill of his ballcap and scratched his head. "I can't go faster than I am now."

"Harder!" Yuzu moaned. Her hips started to rock against Mei's hand to get more friction. Seeing that Mei didn't have the full range of motion for her arm because it was so goddamn cramped in the backseat, she shoved a sleeping bag out of the way and spread her legs even wider.

"Yuzu, I told you, I can't go any faster! I'm already going 10 over the speed limit," Shou argued.

"Oh but it looks like we're getting close to where we're supposed to be." Ume read the big road sign for their campground.

"Just a little more…almost there…don't stop!" Yuzu was bouncing in her stepsister's lap and tightening around her fingers.

"Yes, yes, I see it." Shou swung the car into the entrance of the campground. Attached to a sign board was a map that showed all the campsites.

After pulling into their reserved campsite, Shou put the car into park and turned towards the backseat.

Yuzu and Mei had big smiles for him, looking very happy that they finally got to their destination.

"Hey, thanks for reading the map, Yuzu. Didn't I tell you that we could do this without GPS?"

Yuzu winked and threw up finger guns.


	23. Reimaging a Scene from Canon (Yuzu/Mei; Explicit-smut)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reimagining of Citrus. Volume 4, Chapter 13 – 14. Kyoto School Trip Arc

"What do you think of me?" Mei turned to Yuzu with the full weight of her stare. The streetlamp outside the hotel cast a halo of light on the girl's dark hair, making her look like an angel of vengeance.

"Wh-what?" The intensity of Mei's gaze made Yuzu squirm. What she hell was she supposed to say? _When I think of you all I can see is you crawling on top of me in just your bra._ _And how I just totally froze because seeing you in your underwear fried my braincells. I was so lame. Biggest. Regret. Ever._

But apparently Yuzu was still scared shitless because all she could say was, "As sisters…as family. I feel like it's my job to look after you, so—"

"I'm sorry," Mei interrupted sharply. "Just forget about what happened at Christmas." Then she walked away, leaving Yuzu alone in the encroaching night outside the hotel.

A burning lump formed in Yuzu's throat, rising to prick at her eyes. _Damn, damn, damn. I'm a terrible sister. And a useless lesbian._

* * *

Yuzu insisted on talking to Mei again the next day.

Yuzu was going to grow some balls and _make her feelings clear_ to Mei. She was going to look unflinchingly at that heartbreaker face and tell her that she wanted to make sweet, sweet love to her. _The thing at Christmas where I froze was a fluke. A total fluke. I need a do-over._

_I can do this. I mean, she has to like me too! She flipped her shit over Matsuri's shenigans and she grabbed my hand and put in on her boob._

_She likes me, she likes me, she likes me._

_I'm going to make her admit her feelings for me, dammit!_

But the annoyed expression on Mei's face dashed all of the poor blonde's bravado.

"I…like…" Yuzu was actually sweating as she tried to get the words out. _C'mon, say it, you idiot! _"Sorry, give me a sec!" _Goddamit! Really? You practiced this!_

"Yuzu," Mei said flatly. "I also have something to share with you. Today, someone told me they like me."

_Eh? How could she have met someone on our school trip?_

There was a defiant set to Mei's shoulders. "I have decided to go out with that person."

_Fuck my life._

* * *

Sara was right. She can do this. If Sara can confess to the person she likes, then she can too! This time, she'll really do it. Nothing short of a natural disaster will get in the way of her showing Mei how she really felt.

_What's more, I'm not going to be blindsided by some trifling hoe who somehow convinced Mei to go out with them._

Yuzu knocked back two cans of Red Bull and marched towards Mei's hotel room that she shared with the vice president.

The door was unlocked, so she just barged right in. "Mei!" She called out to the empty room.

"What are you doing here?"

"Uwahhhh!" Yuzu shrieked. Then composing herself, she turned to Mei, straightening her spine. "I needed to talk to you some more."

"Go back to your room," Mei said flatly.

"No. Just listen to me!" Yuzu rounded on her, curling her hands into fists. She was going to stand her ground. "This is important!"

The door of the room creaked open.

Mei cut the lights in the room with a slap on the wall switch, and suddenly Yuzu found herself shoved onto one of the beds with a muffled _oooooff_. She tried to sit up on her elbows, but Mei hopped on the bed, pushed her head back down, and threw the blanket over both of them.

"Poor Meimei, she must have been exhausted," Himeko said softly.

Yuzu understood then. After her racing heart calmed down from being bodily thrown down onto Mei's bed, she took stock of her current situation.

She wasn't supposed to in this room after lights out, and Mei was essentially hiding her.

Her heart swelled. Mei was covering for her. She really did care for her!

"Listen. As soon as Himeko's asleep, _get out_," Mei hissed into the covers.

Yuzu gave a soft hum in acknowledgement. But frankly, she wasn't planning on going anywhere. She was exactly where she wanted to be. She came here to confront Mei about her feelings, but really, her stepsister had some serious emotional issues that made talking about their relationship and the incredible sexual tension between them _impossible._

Very slowly, she inched closer towards Mei. She felt her stiffen when she wrapped an arm around her. She couldn't see anything under the blanket of course, but she could practically feel Mei's death glare emanating from above her head.

Yuzu closed the last few inches of distance between them, pressing their bodies close. It felt really, really good. She had been fantasizing about being this close to Mei for so long. Mei was still stiff in her arms, but her own skin was singing from the contact.

And there was the little matter of Mei's chest right in her face, as her head was basically tucked under Mei's chin, because she had to hide under the blanket.

All Yuzu had to do was lean her head forward the slightest bit and her face was buried between Mei's boobs. A soft moan slipped past her throat involuntarily, and she felt Mei's nails dig into the skin of her back to shush her. Her stepsister smelled so good, fresh and clean from the bath, but there was also the scent that was uniquely Mei. She breathed it in, her chest expanding, tightening her arm around the girl.

She nuzzled her face into Mei's chest, and she could feel the other girl slowly relax. Maybe Mei realized she wasn't going anywhere anytime soon or got tired of impersonating a board, but the tightness in her muscles drained away.

Yuzu even felt Mei's palm very gently press on the small of her back. It wouldn't be completely off the mark to say that Mei was hugging her back. Warmth enveloped their bodies.

More. She wanted more. More skin on skin, just _more._

Sharpening her sense of hearing, Yuzu listened intently for signs that the third girl in the room was still awake. Hearing Himeko's heavy, even breathing in the bed next to them, she slowly rose towards the head of the bed.

Mei's hands gripped the sides of her shirt and tugged down in an attempt to keep her head from popping up over the blanket.

But Yuzu wasn't going to be deterred, not for the third time. Not by the unnamed interloper who asked Mei for a date, not Himeko, not even Mei herself. Or her own useless lesbian self.

In the dark, her lips bumped against Mei's chin. Following the line of her jaw, she pressed a kiss to Mei's neck.

There was a soft gasp from the student council president that was most likely not intended. The sound sent heat to jolt down Yuzu's spine and settle in the pit of her stomach.

Yuzu continued kissing Mei's neck. The hands continued fisting her shirt, but they stilled, no longer trying to yank her down. Seeing that as an encouraging sign, she used her lips and tongue to place a sucking kiss on Mei's neck, tasting her skin.

As if her strings were cut, Mei's head fell back and to the side, giving the blonde greater access. Greedy to taste more of her stepsister's skin, Yuzu trailed wet kisses down the delicate column of her neck. A soft whine worked its way out of Mei's throat, the sound loud enough for Himeko to hear if she was awake.

Yuzu lifted her head and slowly skimmed her lips over Mei's cheek, seeking her mouth. She trailed her lips over the soft skin tortuously slow, and she could hear Mei's breath in her ear, shallow with anticipation.

When her lips reached the corner of Mei's mouth, the breath hitched. She didn't go in and crush their mouths together like the brunette was probably anticipating next, instead she just brushed her lips against Mei's. Feather-light touches, brushing against each other softly, just a hint of wetness. Fanning the glowing embers.

Mei leaned her head forward, and Yuzu pulled back just slightly, making the brunette chase her lips.

While Mei was preoccupied with the delinquent in her bed teasing her with the barely-there kisses, Yuzu had slipped her hand under her shirt and was travelling up her stomach.

Mei's mouth parted when the blonde's hand closed around her breast, and that's when Yuzu finally fused their mouths together in a searing kiss, swallowing her moan.

The kiss was hard and passionate, the result of weeks of tension finally being unbottled. Yuzu's thumb swiped over her nipple, and it sent white-hot arousal to shoot down to her core. Mei felt a long, loud moan trying to push out of her chest as Yuzu continued to fondle her breast and kiss her senseless. But Himeko was literally, right there!

She moved her hands to Yuzu's shoulders to get her to ease off, or slow down, something. But before she could shove the blonde off, she felt a thigh between her legs. Yuzu's thigh pressing down on her heated, wet core loosed the moan she was valiantly trying to hold in.

* * *

Yuzu landed on her butt in the hallway after being shoved out the door by Mei. Before she could turn around, the door was slammed close.

Yuzu got up slowly from the floor. _Well that went better than expected. Sure, I got tossed out of bed, but you can't win them all._

She was grinning all the way back to her and Harumi's room.


	24. Drunk Confessions (Harumi/Matsuri; Teen)

Harumi and Matsuri ran into each other after work one day, and they decided to grab dinner. The last time they saw each other was over a year ago, at the birthday party of Yuzu and Mei's son, so it would be nice to catch up with each other's lives.

Dinner turned into a drinks at a nearby bar. Several drinks turned into _drunk._

"Oh, man." Harumi's laugh was truncated by a quiet hiccup. "Remember the time when you were in love with Yuzu? And you like followed her around, and even got into a pissing match with Mei…" Her reminiscing dissolved into giggles.

Matsuri ran her hand through her hair, no longer dyed a neon pink like when she was younger. She drained the amber liquid in her glass and regarded her drunk friend for a long moment. Knowing the woman wouldn't remember this conversation in the morning, she confessed, "The only person I remember being in love with is you."


	25. Teaching Each Other (Yuzu/Mei; Teen) *Cheating Fic*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of the cheating fic

_So during the Prompt Writing Challenge, d_wolpertinger wrote a fic where [Yuzu cheated on Mei with Harumi](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20371315/chapters/48311731). Then punklobster also wrote a fic where [Yuzu gets caught cheating with Harumi](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20574860/chapters/48874433). Then we all wrote several fics that continued with this cheating premise._

* * *

Mei met Yuzu in a café far from their apartment. The married couple sat by a window facing the street, the late afternoon sun casting a warm orange glow over their round two-person table. Two mugs of tea and a plate of pastries sat untouched between them.

"Yuzu," Mei began, her wife's name soft and tender on her tongue. "You've taught me so much. I've spent a good part of my life studying and learning, but no one has taught me as much as you have."

Yuzu raised her head to meet Mei's eyes across the table, a tremulous smile on her lips.

"You taught me how to confront my feelings. Heck, you taught me that it all right for me to _have_ feelings." Mei's gaze slid away towards the open window, and she smiled wistfully as she recalled their first two years of high school. "You accepted me with all my flaws and emotional issues and my difficult personality."

Yuzu reached across the table and covered Mei's hand with hers. "Hey. I loved you. Back then, I loved you completely, emotional issues and all. I love you now."

Mei used the pad of her thumb to dab at a tear that was threatening to spill from the side of her eye. Throat tight, she continued, "When you came for me when I was about to get married to Udagawa-san, you taught me how to be brave. You taught me that I deserve my own happiness. And I knew that happiness was with you."

Yuzu made a sound that was a cross between a pleased laugh and choked sob. She wanted to come around the little table and throw her arms around her wife. These last few weeks had been so hard.

"You taught me how to be in a relationship. I know we learned together what it meant to be girlfriends…but you taught me how to love." Mei met Yuzu's gaze again, both their eyes brimming with unshed tears.

"You taught me how to love, too." Yuzu slid her hand under to clasp her wife's hand. "You were my first love, my _only_ love," she emphasized. For the millionth time since she slept with Harumi, Yuzu cursed herself for betraying Mei's trust. And for making her wife think she loved anyone else but her.

Mei squeezed her wife's hand in acknowledgement. "Yuzu, thank you for everything that you've taught me."

Yuzu swallowed. Panic and sorrow clawed at her heart.

"But now we have to teach other how to let go."


	26. Relaxing (Yang/Weiss; Mature)

Going to a strip club was Coco's idea of relaxing after finals.

Weiss had protested when Coco told her where they were going when the fashionista picked her up. But eventually she just went along with. Because one, she was exhausted from her hellish week of exams, and she didn't have the energy to argue with her best friend. And two, Coco was driving and she didn't really have a choice. And three, Weiss was secretly looking forward to it. She had officially come out 6 months ago, but she still hadn't gone out with anybody. She was either too busy with her honors classes, or the girls who flirted with her wasn't her type.

"All right everybody our next dancer is Ember. Why is her name Ember? Because when we turn up the heat she catches on FI-YAH! Let's give Ember a warm welcome!"

At a small table near the stage, Weiss glanced at Coco and rolled her eyes playfully at the corny commentary of the MC. When the heiress turned her eyes back to the stage, she almost dropped her drink.

Walking on 5-inch stripper heels was Yang Xiao Long, clad in a black and yellow bikini.

Yang Xiao Long, the girl who she had called a "disgusting lesbian" to her face back in their freshman year. This was before Weiss came to terms with the fact that she too, in fact, was a lesbian. Much later, the heiress saw the situation for what it was— she was attracted to Yang but her pre-lesbian brain could not compute the gay feelings. So instead, she lashed out and was a total bitch.

Her loud gasp caught Coco's attention.

"Ohhh, is she your type Weiss?"

"She – she's…" Whatever Weiss was going to say died on her lips. The moment she stepped into the circle of light that illuminated the pole in the center of the stage, Yang's eyes fell on her.

"She's gorgeous? She's got the most bangin' body? She's the finest girl you've ever seen?" Coco asked in a teasing voice.

Yang was leaning against the pole, spine and legs in a straight line against the gleaming metal. She gripped the pole above her head with one hand, then slowly sank towards the floor, her knees bending with her descent. The whole time, Yang didn't break eye contact with Weiss.

'Ember' continued with her striptease pretty much this way. She had eyes only for Weiss, and the heiress was vacillating between terrified and turned on.

The tall blonde moved sensually with the music, and the way she moved her hips was practically hypnotic. Yang was also incredible on the pole. Her athleticism served her well in her dance performance, and Weiss was practically drooling over the way her thigh muscles flexed when she was upside down on the pole, her hair a golden waterfall beneath her.

Everyone's eyes was on Yang, but her lilac eyes made Weiss feel like she was the one facing a spotlight.

The song number ended and Yang mercifully walked off the stage, and Weiss finally let out a heavy breath, her chest deflating. She had to get out of here! The heiress grabbed her phone and started to look for an Uber to take her home. Or anywhere. Anywhere but here, really.

"Hey Weisss."

Weiss sighed, her excuse forming on her lips. "Listen, I have a…"

Coco gave her forearm a squeeze. "I bought you a lap dance with Ember. In the VIP room."

"What!" Weiss turned around sharply towards her friend.

Standing beside Coco was Yang Xiao Long in her yellow and black bikini with a smirk on her lips.

As Yang took Weiss' hand to lead her towards the back of the strip club, Coco winked. "Enjoy, ladies."


	27. Feature A Character You Haven’t Before (Weiss/Blake; Teen)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First time I featured Blake in a fic (I'm fairly new to writing RWBY fanfic)

Blake was curled up in her favorite armchair by the big bay window, reading the latest novel of her favorite series, _Ninjas in Love. _She heard the front door open and wondered who it could be. Yang left for a mission this morning, giving her a tender kiss on her forehead and a murmured _I love you_ as she laid in bed. Did she forget something, maybe? Or maybe it was Ruby come to work in the workshop in the garage?

The person who walked into the living room was none other than Weiss. A smile appeared on Blake's face as soon as she saw the heiress. The small woman was looking especially pretty today. Oh, who was she kidding, Weiss always looked pretty. She was mildly surprised that admitting to herself that Weiss Schnee was perpetually gorgeous didn't send a spike of jealousy through her, however mild. In fact, she found herself openly admiring the way Weiss' snow-white bangs framed her delicate face, her brilliant blue eyes, and how the thigh-high stockings that ended a few inches below the hem of her skirt made her look incredibly sexy.

"Hi Weiss. Why do you look so beautiful today? You make the rest of us mere mortals look bad."

A smile tugged on one corner of Weiss' mouth as she rolled her eyes. "Stop it, you flatterer."

Blake threw up her hands in a gesture of surrender. "I hope you didn't come here for a date." She closed her book. "Yang's not here you know. She left for a mission this morning."

Weiss pouted cutely and put her hand on her hip, her body cocked to one side. "I know she's not here. She _is_ my girlfriend too you know, so she keeps me updated of her whereabouts."

Blake grinned at making Weiss pout. Her face was so cute when she did that. Her lips in a pout could make anyone want to kiss it off her face.

"So you came over because you wanted to hang out with me then? Just little old me?"

"Yes, obviously. I've been so busy lately and I feel like I haven't seen you in forever." Weiss shifted her weight, a subtle tell that she was feeling guilty. "Last week I saw Yang for the first time this month, but the last time I saw you was Pyrrha and Jaune's anniversary party."

Blake shrugged. "Being the CEO of one of the largest companies in Remnant keeps you busy."

Weiss rolled her eyes and stepped up to the faunus. "Well being a CEO means jack if I don't get to spend time with the people I care about." She help up the paper bag in her hand. "Anyway, I brought your favorite cranberry scones from Sugar King."

"Give it here!" Blake reached for the bag, and Weiss squealed in faux-fear. But the faunus lunged and wrapped her arms around Weiss' waist and pulled her towards her.

Weiss fell in a giggling heap on top of Blake, still clutching the bag. The faunus just held Weiss in her arms, smiling down at the heiress fondly.

After a few moments, Weiss shifted into a sitting position on Blake's lap and reached into the bag for a scone. She held it up to the faunus' mouth to take a bite.

Without consciously realizing it, Weiss' hand had come up to the top of Blake's head to rub her cat ears. A soft purr sounded from Blake's throat.

Amber eyes locked with blue.

Blake's arms tightened around Weiss as she lowered her head.


	28. Fairy Tale (Yuzu/Mei; Teen) *Cheating Fic*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of cheating fic

_So during the Prompt Writing Challenge, d_wolpertinger wrote a fic where [Yuzu cheated on Mei with Harumi](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20371315/chapters/48311731). Then punklobster also wrote a fic where [Yuzu gets caught cheating with Harumi](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20574860/chapters/48874433). Then we all wrote several fics that continued with this cheating premise._

* * *

A gust of wind blew through the tree-lined street as Yuzu watched the entrance gates to Aihara Academy. She crossed her arms against the cold, wishing she had worn something warmer than her lightweight trench coat. She could feel it in the air; winter was around the corner.

Aside from her inadequate outerwear, the reason she was freezing was because she had been standing out in the street for several hours now. As she watched high school students come out of the entrance gates, Yuzu recalled the time when she herself was wearing the Aihara Academy uniform.

That's when it all began, wasn't it? Yuzu would never forget the day she first walked through those gates and had a heated confrontation with the student council president because of her flagrant disregard for the school dress code. A rueful grin curled her lips when she recalled the even more explosive confrontation when they discovered they were stepsisters later that night.

The rest was history. From the tumultuous months of grappling with their attraction to each other, the struggle to hide their 'forbidden' relationship from their family and friends, to the dark period when Mei left their home.

Looking back at it now, it all seemed like some kind of fairy tale. Mei was set to marry someone she didn't love out of a sense of duty and obligation, but she rode in on a white horse (Mitsuko's motorcycle) and _saved_ the princess. Then they _lived happily ever after._

Night pressed in, painting the sky black and covering alleyways and corners in shadow. Yuzu continued to stand outside in the street. Waiting in the dark. Alone.

It wasn't helpful to dwell on it, and maybe she wasn't being fair to Mei, but this situation is what caused the breakdown of their fairy tale. Mei working late into the night, consumed by her duties as Chairwoman of the Academy. They both understood that Mei had to work twice as hard to prove herself as deserving of the position.

But after a while Mei didn't come home until after midnight. There were days when Yuzu barely saw her wife at all, and the only visible signs that they were married and living together was Mei's dry cleaning delivered every 4 days and her shoes by their front door.

Yuzu swiped at the tear that tracked down her cheek.

Clearly, Mei had her share of the blame in all this, but she was the one who provided the spark that lit the powder keg of their shaky marriage.

And blew it wide open, exposing all the shortcomings and failures in their marriage, all stemming from Mei's neglect. All it took was one moment of weakness on her part to make it all come crashing down. Their castle on a cloud.

* * *

Across the street, a tall figure stepped out of the entrance gates and into the circle of light cast by a lamp post.

Yuzu sprang into action and ran across the street. "Mei!"

A car slammed on its brakes and laid on the horn, barely missing the blonde.

Mei glanced up and locked eyes with Yuzu who was frantically trying to get around the line of cars that obstructed her path.

Mei's eyes were cold and indifferent, with no trace of warmth for her wife. Yuzu wondered if the woman recognized her at all. "Mei! Please, I have something to say to you!"

Before Yuzu could reach the sidewalk, the chairwoman of Aihara Academy entered the waiting car. It sped off as Yuzu stumbled to the curb, still calling out her wife's name.

* * *

Yuzu slipped off her shoes after she entered the apartment, taking care not to make noise that would wake her mother and father. They were kind enough to let her stay with them, the least she could do was not be a burden.

Yuzu felt a bone-deep exhaustion that made her want to collapse in the middle of the floor and cry, but she dragged herself to the kitchen.

But she couldn't give up. She realized that people had to fight to keep the happy ending of their fairy tale.

As she was pulling out some leftover curry rice from the fridge, a manila envelope on top of the kitchen table caught her attention. Stepping closer, Yuzu saw that it was addressed to her.

A cold feeling of dread settled in the pit of her stomach.

Ripping open the envelope, Yuzu pulled out the contents with shaking hands.

Mei was serving her with divorce papers.

The anguished cry that rang in the apartment woke up Ume and Shou.


	29. Period Piece (Yuzu/Mei; Teen)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pride, Prejudice & Citrus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I chose the Regency Era (1811-1820) for my period piece. Shout out to my homegirl Jane Austen.

Rain fell against the gazebo's rough stone. It pooled at Yuzu's feet, wetting her new slippers.

_I'll hide here until it passes_, she thought, listening to the thunder roll in the distance. _Then I'll head back to the manor for a nice cup of tea._

Thinking of the manor and her stay at Rosings Park immediately darkened her mood.

If what Miss Himeko had said in the drawing room that morning was true, then Mei really had worked to separate their parents, Ume and Shou. It meant that she was the one who had spoken against their marriage to her grandfather and was responsible for causing her mother so much pain.

How could she do it? Couldn't she see how much the couple loved each other? Why would Mei ruin Shou's happiness? Her own father?

Yuzu watched a swan paddle lazily on the adjacent pond until footsteps pulled her from her musing.

She turned and gasped, surprised to find a drenched Mei standing before her. Her gorgeous raven hair was completely saturated. The moisture had curled the usually straight strands around her face, giving her a deliciously mussed look. The murky, overcast light seemed to deepen her amethyst eyes.

"Miss Yuzu," she began, chest heaving.

_Did she run here? Was she caught in the rain too?_

"I have struggled in vain and I can bear it no longer. These past months have been a torment for me. I came to Rosings for the single object of seeing you. I had to see you."

Yuzu frowned, trying to pick up the fragile strands of this conversation. Mei spoke too quickly. The words seemed to pour from her mouth as torrential as this storm.

"I've fought against my better judgement, my family's expectations for me, the inferiority of your birth, my rank and circumstances, and I'm willing to put all of these things aside and ask you to end my agony."

Mei was trembling. Was it the rain or the cold?

"I don't understand," Yuzu said, stepping forward. _What agony?_

"I love you. Most ardently."

Yuzu stumbled back as if slapped.

"Please do me the honor of accepting my hand."

To Yuzu's disbelief, Mei bent a knee, putting her immaculate riding breeches on the cold stone floor. That single pair of pants alone must've cost more than Ume's monthly allowance for their entire family.

And yet here she was, looking up at beneath dark lashes.

"Mei—" But Yuzu thought again of her mother's tears and the nights she heard her crying with her ear pressed to her bedroom door. Anger rose up inside her. "I appreciate the struggle you've been through and I'm very sorry to have caused you pain. Believe me, it was _unconsciously_ done."

_Which is more than you can say, _she thought bitterly.

Mei blinked. "Is this your reply?"

"Yes."

Mei's jaw clenched. "Are you laughing at me?"

"No."

"Are you _rejecting_ me?" Mei slowly rose to her feet.

"I'm sure that the feelings which you say have _hindered_ your regard for me will now help you in overcoming it."

Mei placed her hands on her hip, just below her vest. "Might I ask _why_, with so little endeavor at civility I am repulsed—?"

Yuzu's anger spurned her forward. "And I might ask _why _you chose to tell me you liked me against your _better judgement_?"

Mei huffed. "I didn't mean—"

"If I _had_ been uncivil to you, you'd have some excuse, but I have other reasons, you know I have!"

Two lines formed between Mei's brows. "What reasons?"

"Do you think _anything_ might tempt me to accept the hand of the woman who has ruined, perhaps _forever_, the happiness of my beloved mother?"

Mei's lips parted but no words came out. Water dripped from her bangs onto her pretty parted lips.

"Do you deny it, Mei, that you spoke to your grandfather against our parents' marriage?"

Mei held her gaze. "No."

Yuzu stepped back. "How could you do it?"

"Because I believe your mother indifferent to him."

"Indifferent!"

"I watched them both carefully. It was made perfectly clear that this was an advantageous marriage and the money—"

"My _mother_ gave you that impression?"

"And there was the matter of your family."

Yuzu pushed the wet hair back from her face. "What about my family?"

"It was the lack of propriety shown by both you and your mother on several occasions."

Yuzu's face burned with embarrassment. She'd never been so insulted in her life.

Mei stepped forward, bringing her face within an inch of Yuzu's. "These offenses might have been overlooked if not for your pride—"

"My pride!"

"God forbid I admit having scruples about our relationship! What did you _expect_? That I should rejoice in the inferiority of your circumstances?"

"And these are the words of a noble lady!" Yuzu trembled with her rage. "From the first moment I met you, your arrogance, your selfish disdain for the feelings of others told me that you were the last woman in the world I could be prevailed upon to marry!"

As she spoke she leaned forward, spitting this triumphant comeback into Mei's face. Only…now as her words died away, swallowed by the pounding rain, did she realize just how close their faces were.

Mei's eyes trailed down to Yuzu's mouth, seeming to trace the curve of her lips with that amethyst gaze.

Without realizing it, Yuzu leaned toward her, mouth parting in expectation of a kiss. Mei did the same until Yuzu felt the heat of her breath on her mouth.

With seeming difficulty Mei stepped back adding distance between their bodies. This separation took the heat with her, leaving Yuzu to feel only the cold.

Mei tugged at the end of her vest and adjusted the long riding jacket on her shoulders. When she finally lifted her eyes and spoke, she was again the picture perfect Miss Mei that Yuzu recognized.

And _loathed_.

"Excuse me, madam," Mei said in a low, steady voice. "For taking up so much of your time."

Then before Yuzu could speak, Mei turned and strode out from beneath the safety of the stone gazebo into the unforgiving rain.


End file.
